Transcending
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: "Você disse… vamos morrer. Mas isso será eterno. Continue." - Fic feita para o Projeto That Song - Fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Banda/Cantor: The Blood Legion - In This Moment

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Nível: Alto

Nome da Fanfic: -

Ship: Daryl/Beth

Sinopse: "Você disse… vamos morrer. Mas isso será eterno. Continue."

**N.A.:** _Eu simplesmente não paro de pensar nos dois juntos, é isso. Pode ser considerada AU/RA, vocês que sabem. Eu sei que a ideia veio e aí já era. Essa música é perfeita, procurem, escutem enquanto estão lendo, mesmo que coloquem para tocar umas 10 vezes, vale a pena._

_Fic feita para os Projetos That Song do Forúm Papéis Avulsos. Estou amando o quanto estou produzindo para esse Projeto. Amei demais e espero que vocês também!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço à AMC por passar o seriado e Kirkman por fazer os quadrinhos! Obrigada também In This Moment, que eu até recentemente não sabia que era tão perfeita. Muito obrigada, mesmo, pela inspiração!.**

* * *

**Transcending**

_Fla Doomsday_

_Tonight it feels like a good time to die_

_Tonight it feels like a good time to rise_

_Tonight we live_

Ele não queria olhar, não queria ficar a fitá-la. Mas pareceu impossível quando ela se inclinou para trás, as coxas prensando as suas, a barriga se mostrando e os seios ficando ainda mais aparentes com as costas arqueadas. Era quase que involuntário, mas Daryl não conseguiu evitar levar a mão esquerda, que ainda segurava a dela presa por entre seus dedos, e com o dedão, acariciar a pele clara dela. Macia, quente e tão convidativa. Não era certo, mas ele não conseguiu evitar, assim como também não conseguiu evitar a reação que seu corpo, quando a viu se arrepiar com o toque. Os poros se dilataram e ela mexeu brevemente o quadril em seu colo.

Sentiu que ele a tocou, mas não abriu os olhos, se o fizesse ele pararia e Beth não queria isso. O toque dele era bom, e ela não sabia bem o porque. Quando estava com ele, naquela proximidade, era estranho, mas se sentia atraída. Como se a pele dele fosse um ímã e atraísse o corpo dela. Sentiu a reação que causava nele, estava sentada em seu colo, era impossível não sentir. Estremeceu com o arrepio que correu em suas costas, até sua nuca, toda sua pele formigando.

Correu o dedo pela pele da barriga dela, vendo-a estremecer outra vez. Mas mesmo assim não a soltou. Continuou a corredor e dedo pela barriga dela, agora subindo de encontro a blusa. A olhou no rosto enquanto seu toque encontrava o tecido, e viu que ela estava de olhos fechados, a boca com os lábios apertados. Não ouviu protesto enquanto seu dedo levantava a blusa, mostrando ainda mais pele. Arriscou-se e soltou o pulso dela, vendo-a baixar a mão ao lado do corpo. Sorriu brevemente disso e espalmou a mão devagar na barriga dela, subindo por debaixo do tecido, milímetro por milímetro. Beth moveu o quadril outra vez, sem abrir os olhos ou falar algo. Daryl continuou, a mão subindo em direção aos seios, os olhos fitando a pele que descobrindo no caminho.

"Não comece algo que não pode terminar." ela o avisou, falando bem baixo e abrindo os olhos. Percebeu que a mão dele parara à milímetros abaixo de seus seios, ele agora a olhava nos olhos.

"Não?"

Beth deu de ombros e voltou a fechar os olhos, inclinando novamente o corpo no volante. Daryl sorriu e ajeitou-se no banco, deslizando o corpo, colocando-a sentada precisamente em seu colo. Beth respirou fundo e sorriu, sabendo exatamente que provocá-lo fora uma boa coisa. Nunca havia falado muito com Daryl, mas agora tudo estava perdido. Sua família estava morta, quase todos, poucos restaram, foram dois longos anos. Ele também havia perdido o irmão, a família que aceitara ao longo dos meses, então não havia nenhum motivo para não aproveitarem.

Tirou a mão de dentro da blusa dela e soltou a outra mão, segurando-a com ambas as mãos pela cintura, pressionando-a com força, puxando-a para si. O rosto dela veio para perto do seu e viu-a abrir os olhos mais uma vez, fitando o verde intenso dos olhos dele.

"Você vai ferrar minha vida."

Beth apenas riu e o beijou. Que tudo pegasse fogo, já estavam fmortos de qualquer maneira. O beijou como antes, suas mãos correram para os cabelos dele, segurando-os com força. Daryl pressionou ainda mais os dedos na pele dela, marcando-a. O beijou tornou-se mais rápido, mas intenso e mais explicito.

Daryl separou sua boca da dela, beijando a linha do maxilar, o pescoço, mordiscando e sugando, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas. beth inclinava o rosto para trás, expondo o pescoço para ele, ajudando-o. Seu quadril se movia lentamente, atiçando-o. Era tão errado e tão certo ao mesmo tempo. Em um impulso, soltou os cabelos dele, puxando sua própria camiseta pela cabeça e jogando-a no banco de trás. Ele sorriu ao vê-la sem a blusa e ela teve que sorrir do sorriso dele. Ele parecia uma criança naquele momento.

Deixou seus lábios trilharem a pele a pouco descoberta, beijando por cima do tecido do sutiã que ela usava. Uma peça branca e com algumas rendas, qual ele puxou para os lados com as pontas dos dedos e mordiscou cada milímetro descoberto.

Suspirou quando o sentiu beijar seus seios, ele sabia exatamente onde beijar, onde tocar. Suas mãos puxaram a camisa dele para cima, tirando-a e afastando a boca dele de seus seios. Mas assim que o tecido deixou o corpo dele, viu-o retornar a beijá-la, tirando seu sutiã. Gemeu um pouco mais alto ai sentir os dentes dele em sua carne e inclinou o corpo para trás novamente, recostando-se outra vez no volante. Olhou Daryl, que se recostara no banco, fitando-a com a mesma intensidade. Ambos estavam respirando com rapidez. Viu as mãos dele saírem de sua cintura, irem até o botão de seu shorts jeans e segurá-lo, esperando que dissesse que poderia abrir. Mas Beth ficou um tempo fitando Daryl, aquilo poderia acabar ali, era só pegar a arma, atirar nele e depois atirar na própria cabeça, estavam condenados de qualquer maneira. Todas as outras opções eram complicadas e trágicas o suficiente para que Beth hesitasse aqueles segundos.

Notou que ela pensava seriamente em algo. E quis saber o que era. Entretanto sua mente estava anestesiada pela visão do corpo dela, pelo prazer. Ela estava sem camiseta, os seios a mostrar, agora com marcas avermelhadas de seus dentes. O lábio dela, vermelho da instensidade e força do beijo, os olhos injetados de prazer. Mas tinha algo mais e ele notou o que era.

"Vamos morrer de qualquer maneira." Sua voz estava rouca e baixa, como se ele estivesse contando um segredo. "Mas se não quer, podemos…"

"Você disse… vamos morrer." Olhou-o seriamente. "Mas isso será eterno." Os olhos dele brilharam e Beth sorriu brevemente. "Continue."

O botão se soltou com o barulho abafado e baixo, a mão de Daryl escorreu para dentro do shorts dela. Beth jogou a cabeça para trás.

_We are immortal_

_We rise through the wreck_

_We are eternal_

_You are my blood legion, my faith._

_Fim._


End file.
